


The Darkest Night

by DominusFero



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Candy, Going to Hell, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween parties, LITERALLY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: How could Jasper forget? The one day a year that he can be himself among the public and he completely forgot!
Relationships: David/Jasper (Camp Camp)
Kudos: 11





	The Darkest Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellohcee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellohcee/gifts).



> Another short fic inspired by Ellohcee's Demon + Witch AU!

On dreary, cold October nights, all Jasper liked to do was read. No spells, no potions, no summonses. Just the blissful tranquility of a sullen, calm evening sitting by the fireplace, soaking up the warmth from its golden embers. Curled around his neck rested his tiny little dragon familiar, snoozing as he napped cozily on his master’s shoulders.

All was still in the living quarters, that is until the front door flew open and smashed into the wall with a  **bang!** Jolting in surprise from the sudden scare, the book he was holding nearly flew out of his hands. His entire body recoiled in shock, legs kicked up as his back sunk into the chair. Iggy, by reaction and instinct, dug his pinpoint talons into Jasper’s flesh, making the human scrunch up his face in mild pain.

“JASPER, JASPER!!!” David’s overly excitable shriek ripped through the once quiet air. “PEOPLE ARE HANDING OUT CARAMELS AND CHOCOLATES AND LOLLIES!!” 

Bounding on all fours across the hardwood flooring, David leapt up onto the back of Jasper’s armchair, perched on his haunches like a feline. He dumped an entire cloth sack over Jasper’s head, drenching him a confectionary waterfall of chocolates, caramel, mallows and lollies. A pouch of chocolate covered pretzels landed on Iggy’s back, making the little noodle dragon hiss in defense. The little dragon arched his back, nipping at the bag before realizing the offender was a delicious snack. Snatching it up in his maw, he jumped off of Jasper’s shoulder onto the arm of the chair and flew off to one of his many perches. Excitedly, the demon’s tail swished back and forth, his eyes widening with jubilance as he spies a particularly tasty treat.

Mind in a fog from having been assaulted with sugar, Jasper barely registered what had just happened as David’s jerky movements continued to bounce his armchair back and forth like a mechanical bull.

“OOooh, what’s this one??!” Suddenly, the demon leaned over in front of the witch, pressing his stomach against his face, making Jasper sputter in confusion. Plucking a red and gold cellophane wrapped treat from out of the space between Jasper’s legs, David quickly sat up and began picking at his prize with his claws. Unraveling the tightly wrapped candy, he stabbed a claw into the smooth, spherical chocolate and popped it into his mouth. “Mmm~!” He practically purred in delight.

Studying the bounty, Jasper slowly began to piece events together.

“It’s Halloween, isn’t it?”

“What?” David asked as he tore through a pouch of Skittles. He dumped the entire bag into his mouth and began to loudly chomp on the hard candies. “Whash dat?”

Oh. Right. Demons don’t celebrate human holidays.

“Halloween.” Jasper repeated, pulling the paper wrapper off of a Red Tootsie Pop. “It’s a human holiday where you can dress up like fairytale creatures, demons and other stuff.” He explained, taking a lick. David listened with intrigue as he discreetly reached down beside Jasper to pick up a box of purple Nerds. Tearing open the top of the box, he dumped a few in his mouth as quietly as he could while Jasper continued to talk. “Play pranks, decorate, go to haunted houses. Hand out candy. It’s really fun.” He gestured with the lollipop, not dwelling too heavily on the subject. Jasper had mixed feelings about Halloween, mainly about the cultural appropriation of several types of lifestyle, his own included. Now there was David’s, too. “Those people probably didn’t think you were a real demon, though. Hopefully, that doesn’t offend you.”

“OH! You mean, Tenet Noctis!”

“Tenet Noctis?” Jasper mirrored quizzically.

“Oh, yes!” David nodded, as he dropped the empty bag of Skittles on the floor. “We demons have our own version, courtesy of our Queen! We don’t don costumes like you humans, although if we want, we can dress up our appendages with ornaments and paints! There is a huge festival in the Palace Square, where all of demonkind go to drink, eat and dance for three days straight!” David speaks with whimsy, getting excited at the mere thought of his culture’s holiday. “Tenet Noctis is older than I am, so I don’t know too much about its origins. Honestly, I think it is to celebrate the three days of the year where we can voyage to the human world undetected.”

Huh. That sounds...immensely more fun than half the shit humans do.

“Sounds fun.” Jasper mused, popping his lolly into his mouth to suck on it.

“Oh, it is!” David assured as he slipped a peppermint into his mouth. Suddenly, his eyes widened, his thin slits for pupils growing fat with joy. “We should go together!”

Jasper almost choked on the Tootsie Pop.  _ Go to Hell???? Among other demons??? _

“Ah, David, I’m not sure I-” The words died on Jasper’s tongue when he was met with David’s pitiful pout. The demon’s eyes were large and teary, his hands clasped in begging, his tail and ears drooped in pleading. Damnit, he always could find a way to tear at Jasper’s heartstrings. “-I have an appropriate costume!!” He quickly corrected. “I-I don’t really dress up that much.”

“Oh, well, that’s easy!” David dismissed with a wave of his hand. “We’ll cast an illusion that makes you look like a demon! Then you’ll blend right in!” Huh. How had he not thought of that?

“You think it will work?”

“Of course!” Jasper grinned. David always was a great spontaneous thinker. “Don’t forget Iggy! He should come, too!” Leaping off of the top of the armchair, David took Jasper by the hand and half led, half yanked him towards his study. Albeit a little nervous, Jasper still wore a delighted smile.

Tonight would be a night to remember that was for certain.


End file.
